Forbidden Fruit (A Forbidden Love Story)
by TwistedPhoenix
Summary: "Ahh Kyouya." A voice moaned she couldn't help but moan at all the pleasure she was receiving she knew it was wrong her mind knew but her heart couldn't keep up. "Shh they will hear you." He bite back his hands clasped with mine. "We can't do this." I knew that more than anything but why couldn't we stop? He was like a drug and I've become addicted he was a forbidden fruit.


**Forbidden Fruit**

Hi this is my first fanfiction for this manga and I hope you all enjoy it please review and this is sort of inspired by forbidden love the otome game "very very loosely" so enjoy! I recommended this category and have been stuck on what type of story to write and here it is so please review thanks. xoxo

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_4 Years ago_

"Kyouya-kun!" A young female voice chirped she was the ray of sunshine at the Shinohara household for what seemed like a very long time she only chased after Kyouya the school heartthrob.

He on the other hand had grown accustom to her constantly chasing him around and wagging her tail like a dog and that's what he thought of her a dog; specifically a pet. For the first few months he found her escapades amusing but now he couldn't find her any more annoying. The funny thing was despite his hostility towards her the female was hopelessly in love with him.

"Wait up Kyouya-kun." She retraced her steps towards him and grabbed on to his arm for her dear life she beamed at him content with him allowing her to touch him which was rare these days.

"You look annoying." He voiced without giving her a second glance deep in his thoughts. He felt nothing for her he was a renowned sadist playboy yet this girl loved him. He felt guilty he only tolerated her because his dad forced him to his parents and her parents have been friends for a very long time it was only natural for them to hang out. He was able to tolerate after these years knowing she had no ill intentions and wasn't like the other girls at school so showing her his nice side occasionally wasn't a bad idea.

"You need to stop being mean." She childishly let out her tongue and grabbed on to his arm a lot harder hoping he would wince or show even an ounce of pain.

"You are stupid and annoying but neither of us are changing no?" He quickened his pace and watched and she was trying to catch up he couldn't help but smirk at her she tries too hard she really is like a dog but she is his pet.

"Kyouya-kun you need to slow down or I won't be able to catch up." She was able to catch up to him all those extra gym classes paid off she was still not happy with her appearance though compared to all those other girls at school she was ordinary.

"That's the point." He grinned at her dissatisfied expression and grabbed her cheeks and blew in her ear. "Just like a kid."

"Hey Kyouya oh it's Erika..." A voice called out he stared at her blankly before laughing ruffling her hair. "You could at least call Kyouya and still cold as ever to Erika I see."

"Call? I saw you two days ago Takeru I see no need to call you when I see your face practically every single day." He eyed his friend carefully responding motionlessly.

"Is that the way to treat your best friend?"

"It is because you are my best friend that I treat you like this besides get used to it Erika has why can't you?" He shot a look at the shorter girl next to him who was glancing at Takeru.

"Takeru-kun is right! He is right Kyouya-kun." She diverted her gaze towards him who stared right back towards her he watched as she turned away flushing feverishly. "Such a girl."

"It's okay Erika you have me if Kyouya doesn't treat you right you should fall for me instead." He winked holding out her hand and kissed it softly.

"I love Kyouya-kun, I want Kyouya-kun!" She blurted out feeling the redness on her cheeks she shaked her head and avoided looking at Kyouya who seemed satisfied by her little announcement.

"Rejected Takeru." He declared to his friend finding the whole situation funny even when he treats her coldly she still declares her feelings for him so boldly why does she act so courageous when she clearly knows the type of man she loves.

"Oh man Kyouya stop being so mean." He sighed scratching his head laughing at how bold Erika was she loved him whole heartedly if only Kyouya wasn't so stubborn and could see how good this girl was for him. The only that needed changing was his attitude and her maturity if only she wasn't so childish.

"Kyouya, oh Kyouya~" A nasally voice called out he didn't need to take one look at her to figure out who the female was.

"Marino, what do you want?" He demanded hastily removing his arm from Erika he took a step back when the female approached him whispering those life changing words.

"One more thing call me Marin you only call Erika by her proper name give us girls attention too." She glared at Erika who glared back at the older female who acted as if she was superior to other girls.

"...What?" He questioned afraid to believe what she told him despite his cold exterior he never felt so angry in his entire life why did it have to happen when everything was going so well for him he didn't want to believe it.

"Kyouya-kun are you okay?"

"You should stop clinging to him you know ordinary girls like you should stay away from him what makes you so special?" Marin glanced at Erika disliking how she grabbed on to Kyouya like he was hers. "Kyouya is more suited for someone like me."

"I love him the most! I love his face, his hair and his sweet side I also love his tsundere side I love how he teases me and his sadistic side. I love how he says my name and I love how he smiles even if he doesn't smile often. I love his confused look and how he lets me hug him even if he doesn't like it." She paused slightly out of breath yet determined to make her point.

"Erika...stop." Kyouya whispered clenching his fists trying to clear his mind.

"I love how he comforts me when I'm sad and I love him through all his phases even if his parents aren't getting along now and he's hurting I'll always be there for him." She continued her eyes widening upon realisation.

"Shut your mouth dammit! How loud your mouth is shut it how long will you go on and on about how much you love me when I don't feel an ounce for you." He bit back noticing tears in her eyes.

"Kyouya-kun..."

"No stop crying you fool I will never feel anything for you heck I feel sorry for you why can't you shut your fucking mouth you immature girl. You always mention my private life why? You think you know a bit about me and you're all that?" He snapped grabbing her by her shoulders and harshly shaked her.

"I just want you...to love me Kyouya-kun." She silently wept closing her eyes afraid to see his face and the look of anger in his eyes.

"Erika you want me to love you? I'll show you love since you're a sad desperate little girl." He pushed her against the nearest locker and his lips met with hers feverishly. He noticed her arms pushing against his chest and grabbed them both pinning her against the locker leaving her powerless.

"...K-kyouya-kun...stop." She pulled away for air before he grabbed her face and kissed her again biting her lip earning a moan from her he smirked as he forced his tongue into her mouth she fought back with equal passion.

"Did you like that? That's your love right there." He groaned slowly pulling away waiting for her reaction once he saw her tears he regretted everything he had done.

"You are horrible Kyouya-kun." She whispered pushing him away and never looking back.

_Present time_

"Erika are you ready?"

"Yes mom ready as any girl would be." Erika responded picking up her lunch bag and sorting out her tie. Her first day of high school she was now a responsible 17 year old ever since Kyouya happened she dating countless number of guys before giving up on men. Her parents were divorced and she was supposed to meet her moms fiancee at tonight dinners party and his son who was her age.

"Erika I want you to be at the restaurant early got it and make sure you wear the outfit I picked out for you dear." She smiled at her scanning her face before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Ew gross mom and I got it best behaviour for the old man." She picked up an apple and started biting on it before she was interrupted.

"Ahem manners lady."

"Your fiancee mother." She muttered sarcastically leaving the house for her first day at school.

* * *

"Kamiya?"

"Here."

"Ayumi."

"Here."

"Marin."

"Hereee."

"Aki."

"Hai."

"Takeru."

"Sup."

Erika arrived at class right on cue she noticed the guys all drooling at her she rolled her eyes. Guys they were all the same but who could blame them she put in a lot of effort in how she looked. He tiny waist, followed by her long legs and brown eyes her brown hair was up to her shoulders with loose curls.

"Miss Erika I presume another minute and you would have been late." The teacher glanced at her ticking her name off the list.

"Couldn't help it I had to have my breakfast most important meal of the day." She muttered as the class broke down into laughter what she said wasn't even that funny she didn't even know why.

"Don't do that again it's a disruption to the students."

"Do these idiots look like they want to learn?" She snapped looking around the class she wasn't exactly bright but none of these students did either.

Before the teacher could even reprimand her a young male with blonde waves and brown eyes walked in he had a muscular build and his height was beyond average she only needed to look at him once for her heart to skip a beat.

"Ah you must be Kyouya your track record proceeds you."

"Yeah yeah whatever don't give a crap." He slowly approached Erika and took a seat besides her not noticing her existence. All she could do was stare at him he looked familiar and his name he couldn't have been that Kyouya-kun the one who broke her heart.

"What are you staring at?" He glanced at her not recognising her and mistaking her as one of his fangirls. "Oh in love with me already?"

She did the only thing she could do at that moment she slapped him and she slapped him hard leaving a red slice on his cheek. "Don't be conceited you brat."

"Did you just slap me?" He looked at her eyes with rage softly patting his cheek and eyed her with interest.

"I did go and cry to your mommy, sensei I'm skipping this class."

* * *

"Erika it was only your first day and I got a phone call from your teacher please don't do that you can't start acting up." Her mother reprimanded her softly patting her back she took a seat at the dinner table at the world renowned Chinese restaurant.

"Why do you care?" She snapped back immediately munching on her fortune cookie.

"I'm your mother." She responded harshly not impressed with her daughter acting up.

"You and dad divorced you never once asked if I was okay with that but you did it anyway and you are engaged with some guy I don't even know either are you testing me?"

"...Erika I didn't know you felt like that." She muttered sympathizing with her she noticed Erika diverting her gaze away from her.

"Look it's your knight in shining armour and his idiotic son." She snapped biting back her words noticing the two men approach them.

"Hello darling." The male smiled planting a quick kiss on to her lips. "Ah you must be Erika Shino's daughter nice to meet you." He let out a hand expecting her to shake his hand.

"Yeah yeah nice to meet you." She acknowledged met by a scowl from her mother.

"Erika this is my fiancee Sho and his son Kyouya Sata be nice for goodness sake." She whispered grabbing her by the hand.

Erika's eyes widened did she just hear her mother correctly she looked at the boy who gazed at her seeming to recognise her. "Kyouya-kun?" She whispered for her ears only.

"He's going to be your step brother Erika.

* * *

**A/N: So what you guys think? Any suggestions you have? If you haven't done so I recommend this manga it''s a good read!**


End file.
